Black Foxs And Yellow Flashes! Version 3!
by Rboooks
Summary: When Naruto opens a scroll he is send to a world where the tailed beast never exsisted. Now Naruto most fight to defend the black foxs from the hunters of the hidden leaf village. as king he will not lose! Even if it means fighting the yellow flash, best hunter in the village! Adobted from KarinMaada07. thank you again :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I just wanted to say I loved this story when I read it! But since it was put up for adoption I wanted to finish it!**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW THE FIRST CHAPPTER IS THE SAME AS KarinMaaka07 HAD IT , THE OTHERS ONES I MADE!**

**Hope you like it J sorry if the writing style changes after the first chapter. **

Chapter 1

** Legends of Black Foxes**

_Long ago, during the time of peace, Foxes used to live with people in harmony. It was said that these Foxes were special. They would guard the place they lived in with all their might, never backing down from any fights. They were said to give good luck, wishes, and much more to the people. Until one day, a man with such greed came up with a 'better' idea. _

"_If these Foxes can grant Wishes and give Good Luck to people just from being around them, why not hunt them? Why not have one in your homes at all times and get what you ever desired at any moment?" The man said. _

_At first, many disagreed with the thought. The Foxes were treated as Gods, protectors of their Village: The Kitsune Village. Despite the lack of agreement, the man still tried to persuade. He failed each time but soon, an opportunity came. Travelers come and go each time, so it was no surprise. Yet, this time, a young man and his wife hardly had any money to buy food or stay in a hotel. The man came up to them, mentioning that if they need anything they desired, all they must do is find a Black Fox. _

_The couple was wary at first, they had indeed heard that these Foxes were magical beings, yet they never saw them in person. The greedy man persuaded them that it was alright to find one, to kill it, and get whatever they wished for with no punishment. The two travelers were desperate and done the deed that the man had been trying to persuade the others to do._

_Nothing happened. The Foxes were sadden that one of them were killed but thought that they had died naturally. The couple were happy with what they had. They had wished for wealth, poverty, and of course, great luck on their travels. Slowly but surely, the Villagers seen what had happened and began to envy them. One by one, the villagers became consumed with greed and hunted down the Black Foxes they once considered Gods. _

_It didn't take long for the Foxes to realize that they were being hunted. Many were killed and so little escaped. The man who brought up the idea said it was best to have a special day to go and hunt them. That the more of them would be able to find and corner the foxes. _

_So lost in the madness of greed, they did not hear the howls in the forest, following with the words that were left in the air. Only one person heard, a small girl of that of only twelve years old. __**"You humans will never find us. There will be a day that our own protector shall come and we will travel with him. Mark our words for they shall come true."**__ The voice said, leaving a calm wind blow through._

_Seventy years has passed since then. Few Black Foxes have been spotted but never caught. They simply vanished into air. The young girl that had heard of the voice did not part take in the hunts, for she waited for their own protector. Now at an old age, she still awaits and hopes to see them before passing on. The Villagers still hunt to them, forgetting the reason why they were so precious to begin with and only being known for their value in their own life or marketing._

_But now, the Black Foxes no longer have to hide, as their protector finally arrived._

* * *

"For _Kami's _sake, where the hell do these papers keep coming from!?" A young twenty-one year old man complained as he began to read through the wrenched paper work before signing it. All he wished for was to get out of the office, have a good few thirty bowls of steaming Ramen, and sleep. But was he able to? Not. At. All. "Why didn't anybody tell me that being a Hokage was so frustrating? No wonder why Tsunade 'baa-Chan happily gave me the damn hat." He grumbled.

Naruto bounced his right leg as his annoyance began to grow each passing second. He had been at it for hours. And when he meant hours, he meant since **_four_** in the morning. The blonde had fallen asleep every now and then but went back to work as the paper work began to pile up. Naruto had seriously contemplated about burning the papers or shredding them into pieces. But he knew better. If he had done such a thing, Sakura would have came over to his office and pounded him into the ground.

The blond man shivered at the thought. He wouldn't enjoy that. With a groan of frustration, Naruto let his head drop, hitting his desk. There was a loud _thud _that echoed throughout the office. Again, he groaned. But this time from the pain. "Well that was a stupid idea." He muttered to himself, lifting up his head and rubbing it. "Isn't there an easier way of doing this? If only there were more of me-" Instantly, his blue sapphire eyes lit up. "That's it!" Naruto shot up from his seat, already forming the necessary seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Immediately, there were ten other Naruto's standing in the room with him. He grinned at them, doing a two finger salute. "Well, I'll leave it to you guys." Naruto didn't need to know that they were going to complain before he used his father's Hiraishin to get out of there.

Stretching his arms out to the sky, Naruto breathed in the fresh air happily as he made his way towards the best place in the world: Ichiraku Ramen Shop. The moment he stepped in, he began to droll and grew into a mini-waterfall. "Haha! It's nice to see you, Naruto! How have you been?" Teuchi said with a smile on his face, already getting Naruto's food ready.

Said man just grinned as he took his favorite seat. "I've been alright. Although, the paperwork can kill me sometimes. No wonder why Jiji and Obaa-chan hated it so much. You barely get enough time to even sleep!" Naruto whined, slumping forward with a pout. "But other than that, I've been alright. How have you and Ayame-Chan been doing?" The blonde asked back. _'It sure has been a while since I was able to be out without being mobbed by people.' _Again, Naruto shuddered at the thought. Now he knew why Sasuke ran to the hills when his fan-club came around.

Teuchi laughed heartily as Naruto had complained. "Nobody said it was going to be easy, Naruto. We've been doing alright. Busy, isn't slow but not fast- it's actually just fine! Ayame has been helping as much as she can. Today was suppose to be her day off but she's kind of down with the Flu. I plan on closing the shop a little earlier than normal."

Naruto's eyes widen a bit, "Ayame-Chan is sick? Why didn't you just close down the shop for the whole day? She needs to get better! And what better way than to have family near, 'ttebayo!" Naruto was still himself. He would rather have Teuchi close his shop to take care of Ayame instead of giving him his daily Ramen. _'I know how to cook and everything, it's just that Ramen still tops off any food.' _He thought to himself.

Placing a bowl of Naruto's favorite Miso Ramen in front of said person, Teuchi frowned. "Really? I didn't want to disappoint any customers but I would have liked to close." He went back and pulled out another bowl of Ramen.

The man nodded his head, getting a pair of chopsticks ready. "Yeah. In fact, why don't you close the shop after I leave?" He supplied, already eating his Ramen, leaving only half if it left.

The owner just raised a brow and hummed aloud. "Well…" He debated with the pro's and con's. The pros would be obvious: have more time to relax, take care of his daughter, and let his back have a break. The cons would be: lose profit of what could have been the days pay. The man shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "Alright, I'll close up after you're done, Naruto."

It didn't take long for Naruto to be done with his Ramen, paying for it, and bidding Teuchi a good day. Humming to himself, he made his way back home. Since Naruto had become the Rokudaime at the age of eighteen, he had moved out of his crappy like apartment and moved into the Hokage mansion. It was fairly large and it made him restless with how quiet it was. It was large to the point he swore he could have heard himself echo throughout the hall ways. He hardly stayed in the main part of the house for hours and would wind up finding himself in the training area of the home. As long as there was some noise going on in the home, he didn't mind. Except, when he knew he didn't make them or his clones. Even though Naruto is one of the strongest Shinobi known to man, the blonde was still a scardy-cat when it came to anything he deemed 'supernatural'.

Making his way down the halls of his home, Naruto's mind wondered off, thinking of ways to occupy the rest of the day. Soon enough, he found himself in one of the Library's that was hardly visited. Even to this day, Naruto wasn't that much of a reader but did like a good book when he seen/read one. Seeing the dust in the Library, he made a mental note to clean it out. _'Exactly, how long has it been since someone came in here? It looks like it's been abandoned for a long, long time!' _He thought to himself, still looking around.

Naruto walked around the Library, his fingers running down some of the spine's of the books or scrolls. A few sneezes here and there, but he didn't mind. This Library gave off a different feeling compared to all the others he's been to. He couldn't put a finger on it but this place felt like it gave off some kind of aura that was calling out to him. It made him want to actually _read. _Not just one or two books/scrolls, but every damn thing that was in there.

Of course, he knew -even with the help of his clones- that would be impossible. The Library seemed to be endless. Naruto had looked up a few times, wondering how many levels it had, just to see it have almost four floors with a glass-dome at the top. He had wondered where all that natural light came in from but had also wondered why he had never seen it from anywhere outside.

So, he let himself linger in the room a little longer, still looking around to find anything interesting. A soft sound echoed throughout the room, making poor Naruto jumped a good few feet into the air. It didn't sound like anything bad happened or anything breaking. In fact, it just sounded like something hitting the floor. _'M-Maybe one of the scrolls or books fell over?' _He mused to himself, even though he was shaking. To be sure he wasn't alone, Naruto called out. "Hello? I-Is anyone there, 'ttebayo?" Hearing his own voice shake made Naruto cringe.

He was suppose to be the toughest-badass Shinobi around! To hell with it probably be ghosts! Naruto stood up straight, noticing that he was slightly hunching forward and made his way towards the sound. The blond man grumbled to himself softly about _not _being scared and showing _whatever _who was a badass. Needless to say, the mini-pep talk he gave himself was all for not.

There was nothing on the third floor. Just a scroll on the floor. Naruto raised a brow, walking towards the said scroll slowly. He glanced around to see if anything could have caused it to fall from the bookshelf but found nothing. There was a shiver that went down his spine, making his hair stand still on end. Naruto shook his head to get rid of the feeling. It worked…for a short time.

Blue orbs locked onto the scroll that was now in his hand, examining it anyway he could. Naruto did the only thing he could do when people were naturally curious: opened it. His eyes trailed around the scroll, finding something that formed a Seal. Naruto raised a brow elegantly, trying to decipher it to the best he could. He wasn't a Master of seals yet but was getting there. Just a few more months and he had the title in his hands.

"What the…" Naruto reeled his head back as he squinted at the scroll. "The hells is this? Time-Travel? _Psh_, as if this could actually work. There's no such thing as time-traveling! Who ever made this was obviously on something." Naruto rambled on and on about it being a hoax. And a very bad on at that. Yet, he couldn't find it in himself to put it back on the bookshelf. Rolling it back up, Naruto found himself looking at the sign it had. A black fox, it's head tilted up as if it was howling to the sky. He found it intriguing and pretty cool. With a shrug, Naruto pocketed the scroll in his cloak for safe keeping and went to his room for some well-earned rest. "Of course, a bath sounds nice. Yeah, I'll take a nice bath and then go to sleep. Hopefully my clones managed to finish the work. I don't want to have to go back just to find a mountain of paperwork." Again, he shuddered at the thought of more work.

* * *

It was midnight. The stars were shining as the moon lit up the sky like a light bulb. Everyone was sleeping in their beds, having peaceful dreams of either their love-life or their future. Except for one person. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto had been awake after his wonderful bath. Usually, he would have fallen asleep. But there he was, stuck staring at the ceiling of his room for Kami now's how long. Something was keeping him awake, Naruto knew that for sure. Every time he was close to falling asleep, something felt like it stung him, which obviously made him more awake then before.

So now he was just growling at the ceiling before him, as if it was all it's fault he couldn't go to sleep. "Ugh, what the hell is going on?" Naruto sat up from his bed, finding it no used to even _try _to go to sleep anymore. His tired blue orbs looked around the room. It didn't take long for it to be locked onto the scroll he had found earlier that day. "…you've got to be kidding me. If that scroll is what's been keeping me up, I'll burn it right now." He grumbled.

Much to his surprise, Naruto was shocked once again, but with more force. It had made him yelp, jumped off his bed, and face-planting the floor. His eyes were completely wide now as he shot back up, looking at the scroll incredulously. Why did he wandered into that Library? Why did he pick up that scroll? Why did it grab his attention so much? _Why _was it even shocking him to stay awake?

"I'm getting a headache." Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tightly. After a few seconds of silence, collecting his thoughts, and not getting shocked, he got up from the floor. Looking warily at the scroll, Naruto took small steps towards it. _'It's impossible. How can a scroll be alive? Is it that seal? I don't remember it having anything in it that revolved around 'life' in the sealing though. Just Time-Space Jutsu and other whacky things.' _Picking up the scroll gingerly, he re-opened it, taking a closer look at the seal.

The only thing he saw was a blinding flash of light and then nothing.

* * *

An old woman of the age of eighty-two walked down the dirt path. She was still lively as the woman had walked around to get from place to place, no matter how many people offered her a ride on their moving markets or other fancy things. She had been waiting for so long to meet someone. Fuji was her name. The woman had no last name, so there was no surname for her to also go by. It didn't bother her though. She knew who she was, so it didn't matter at all.

Fuji had just came back from shopping to get the necessities she required and was making her way home. She would have continued if she didn't hear the bushes rustling, twigs breaking, and a rather loud _thud. _As carefully as her old body let her move, Fuji looked over the bushes to see what had made such a noise. Her grey eyes widen as she took in the small figure on the ground.

A boy that looked like thirteen, maybe younger, sprawled on the ground. His pants were black, bandages on his ankles to keep them down. Black Shinobi shoes, his Kunai pouch and scroll pouch were presentable; showing Fuji that he was a Shinobi. But what caught her eye was the jacket. Like the rest of his clothes, it was black. The black hood had fox like ears sticking out on the top, and at the bottom was a black tail as well. "It can't be, can it?" She whispered to herself, getting closer to the boy. Using her cane, she moved the hood a little more to see his face. A gasp left her lips as she saw the whiskers on his tan baby like face. Fuji didn't need anymore proof to know who she just found. With much difficulty, Fuji picked up the boy, dragging herself back home to make sure no one would hurt him.

The only thing that Naruto's mind had registered was something that sound like a _'whosh'_, followed by a loud _'whack',_ and pain going throughout his head. Groaning, Naruto opened his eyes, still dazed. His hand gently rubbed the bump that was forming on his head. "Ugh, what the hell just happened?" He asked himself, sitting up slowly, frowning. All he remembered was being in his room, stayed awake for hours because of that stupid scroll. His eyes widen quickly, "The scroll!" He shouted but regretted immediately as his head pounded with pain.

"It's about time you woke up, young man." Said a soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. Naruto soon found himself staring at an old woman sitting to his right. The old woman had white hair pulled into a bun and wore a peach Kimono. She huffed, putting her wooden cane on the floor. "If I hadn't have hit you with such force, I would have thought you died." She said, looking indifferent.

Naruto, on the other hand, was staring at the old woman with wide eyes. Not from surprise but from disbelief that she actually hit him. Now, he normally doesn't pull this card, but being woken up like how he did, Naruto decided to use it. "You woke me up by hitting me on the head with your cane, the Rokudaime?" He asked as if he was out of breath. For a few seconds, it was silent, until the old lady decided to laugh loudly. Naruto frowned at this as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking very annoyed. "What's so funny you old hag?"

The blonde was rewarded with another whack to his head by said 'hag'. "Is that anyway to thank the person who took care of you for four days? Honestly, young people these days don't have any respect!" Again, she huffed, also looking annoyed. Hearing Naruto grumble under his breath about _her _being disrespectful, she calmed down a tad bit. "Boy, the reason why I had laughed was because there is no possible way a child, such as yourself, could be a Hokage." It was logical.

But he didn't think so. "What's _that _suppose to mean? I've been the Rokudaime since I was eighteen, lady." Naruto said, rubbing the new bump that accompanied the old. _'Yay, now he has a buddy. Lucky him.' _He thought sarcastically. It wasn't until the old woman's words that hit him, hard. "Wait a minute. Four days? I've been out for _four _days?!" Naruto's mouth dropped and eyes widen with the newly acquired information. _'Oh crap. The paperwork.' _Needless to say, Naruto just wanted to bawl like a baby then and there.

This time, the old woman looked at him carefully. _'Now that I get a good look at him, he holds himself with strength that obviously screams 'powerful'. But there's something else. I feel as if I had seen this boy before.' _She thought to herself, rubbing the bottom of her chin. Humming aloud, the woman continued. "Eighteen? Young man, you look like you are merely thirteen at most."

Naruto's mouth snapped closed and decided to look at his hands. They _did _look smaller compared to what he was used to seeing. Looking around the room, he found what he was looking for: a mirror. Sure it was small but it was good enough. Without wasting time, Naruto got to his feet and walked over to the mirror. His blue orbs looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. He now knew why the old woman had laughed and told him the age she believe he was. It was because Naruto seriously was staring at himself, his thirteen year-old self.

The now boy took in a deep breath and screamed his heart out. It was so loud that the old woman was sure everyone from down the hills could possibly hear him. Naruto put his hands on his hair, pulling at it as he continued to yell. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?! WHY AM I THIRTEEN AGAIN!? I FINALLY TURNED TWENTY-ONE AND WAS GOING TO TRY OUT SOME SAKE AND THEN THIS HAPPENS!" Naruto had not only been yelling, he had been doing so while running in a full circle. Still screaming about 'why's, 'how's, and 'what to do'. Occasionally accompanied with a few string of curse words.

Fuji, the old woman whom was listening to the horrid yelling, finally had enough. She did what she could only do at times like these. Grab her trusty cane, held it out in his circle like pathway and waited. Since Naruto wasn't in his right state of mind, he didn't see or notice the cane. The reaction Fuji got was satisfactory, if not, hilarious. Naruto had hit his foot against her cane as she planned, resulting in him falling over. But since he was moving so quickly, Naruto had a good few feet in the air before face planting the floor once again, skidding across said room and hitting his back against the wall, upside down.

His body stayed in that position for a minute or two before plopping down. Slowly picking himself up, Naruto turned around, leaning against the wall, hand on his now red nose, and whimpered. "What was that for, 'ttebayo?" He said, now using his body age as in excuse to act like a thirteen year old.

"You needed to calm down." Fuji placed her cane back to her side once again. "Plus, your yelling was beginning to give me a headache, so I had to do _something._" She said off handedly. Naruto gave her a withering glare that looked a lot more like pouting. Clearing her throat, Fuji stared at the boy with a serious expression. "Now, when you had awaken, you mentioned something about a scroll. Was it this scroll, perhaps?" Fuji pulled out one from her Kimono sleeve, turning it around to show Naruto.

Sure enough, the Black Fox thing was on it. Naruto jumped up, instantly kneeling down in front of her, snatching the scroll out of her hands. "This is it! This thing here, I know it for a fact, it's the reason why I'm turned back to being a thirteen year-old!" The blonde shook the scroll in his hand, as if trying to choke it into submission. After letting a sigh of disappointment about not changing back, Naruto plopped onto the floor once again, sitting crossed-legged in front of the old lady. "So, uh, what's your name?" He asked.

Fuji raised a brow at the boy as he had calmed down quickly. Of course, until he let what ever out of his system was gone. "My name is Fuji, I have no surname so call me as you wish. I am eighty-two, live here in this house alone on top of the hill. It's has a nice view of the Kitsune Village down below. And I had been waiting for the Black Foxes' protector -namely you- to arrive since the age of twelve. Now, what is your name, child?"

Naruto blinked, looking at the now dubbed 'Fuji' with an unreadable expression. Clearing his throat, Naruto sat more composed in hopes to make him feel like his age. Unknowingly, his small action made it clear to the woman that Naruto was older then his outer looks appeared. "Pleasure to meet you, Fuji Obaa-Chan." The formality surprised said woman, she hasn't been called that in ages! "My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Long name, I know. I am not well with formalities, so please, call me Naruto. I am the Rokudaime and Shinobi of Konohagakure. My age is originally twenty-one, but as you can see, I look like a pre-teen." Shuffling a little in his seat, Naruto raised a brow at Fuji. "Now, if I may ask, what do you mean you've been waiting for me? And what are these Black Foxes? Are they apart of this as well?"

The old woman felt breathless. The boy seemed to have age drastically right before her very eyes. Gone his rude speech pattern, then came a more respected and polite one, taking it's place. "It's also a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-Chan." Said boy momentarily frowned and then shrugged his shoulders. To be fair, it actually felt nice having someone calling him that without teasing him. "It as I said, I have been waiting for you to show. How I know it is you who will protect the Black Foxes? Well, while you were in deep sleep, these Foxes showed them selves. Some even sleeping near you." Seeing him raise a brow, she continued to settle down his growing confusion. "You see, these Black Foxes are special. And because of this reason, they were hunted down. It has been seventy years since anyone seen them. But for them to just appear and stay near your side, it is proof enough that you were their chosen protector. Along with that outfit, it was easy to know." She said, waving her hand at him to look down.

It was actually the first time he looked at his clothes. Naruto patted down his clothes, looking very confused. "I don't remember wearing these before passing out." It was black, nothing but black. It wasn't that he had something against the color, it was just very dull looking. No matter how much he liked bright clothes to stand out, Naruto actually felt attached to the clothes. "Well, at least I _am_ wearing clothes." He mumbled to himself before looking up at Fuji. "But something still doesn't make sense. Why was I reverted to this age and moved away from Konoha? I can already tell that this 'Kitsune Village' isn't even close to my home." Naruto frowned at that, tilting his head as he crunched up his nose in thought.

"**Perhaps I can answer that." **Fuji jumped when a voice from out of no where spoke. She looked around but found nothing. Only Naruto staring at her in wonder. A low chuckled surrounded the room, **"It seems she can hear me. Kit, I'm coming out." **Without letting Naruto have any say in the matter, a small cloud came, forming next to Naruto's left arm. Once the cloud-smoke was gone, Fuji had openly gaped at what was there. A three tailed red fox, stretching and yawning as if it were asleep. Then the fox sat, head up high as if it were a higher being. **"Yo." **He said, raising a paw like hands at the old woman.

Naruto's palm met his bare forehead. He already had a mild-panic attack when his Hitai-ate was no longer there. Until it hit him that he was trying to sleep, therefore, wasn't even wearing it to begin with. "Here I am, having panic-attacks up the ass, thinking that I was stuck alone in this situation, and all you can say is '_Yo'_?" He shook his head and sighed, looking at his partner with a bored expression. "Which reminds me, why were you so quiet? I thought you might have been in one of your weird sleeping hibernation thing. So what gives?" the blonde asked with a tired/irritated tone.

"**I was not sleeping, brat." **Kurama growled back, earning a glare from said 'brat'. With a huff, he turned his gaze to his paw like hands, examining his claws like they had something new added onto them. **"I was actually looking for some information on that matter on hand. Usually, I would be able to find ****_some _****kind of source with other Bijuu chakra roaming around. But I couldn't," **Naruto gulped, having a dread feeling wash over him. Kurama looked back at Naruto, right into his eyes. **"because there are no other Bijuu here in this world."**

Fuji had been watching them as the red fox and Naruto have been chatting. _'What exactly is a 'Bijuu'? I've never heard of such a thing before.' _Again, she continued to watch them, only to have another odd -but usual thought for old people- cross her mind. _'Oh my, this fox has such lovely fur. It's well taken care of.' _Fuji smiled to herself, despite Naruto losing his color each passing second. "Excuse me, but what exactly is a 'Bijuu'?" She asked.

And with just that one question, Naruto passed out


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this where my chapters start. Again sorry if the writing style is different! J**

**Okay I notice that I had gamer and spelling errors so I tried to fixed them. I am so sorry about them! if anyone sees some more please tell me! **

Chapter 2

Naruto didn't want to wake up. He was warm and comfortable where ever he was lying down, that was until a voice said "**Kit wake up! We need to talk!" ** then Naruto was roughly pushed off the bed he lying on. Hitting the cold ground with a pained yep. Not the best way to wake up, well at least it wasn't a bucket of cold water.

Sighing he sat up, glaring at Kurama . Was it too much to ask for a good 6 hours of sleep? He had a weird but good dream about some scroll he found and this lady whose name he couldn't remember. In the dream he knew something had made him uneasy but what was it?

Naruto was still sleepy as he tried to remember, rubbing his eyes, he heard a small voice said " good morning young master." Coming from the left side of the room. Not recognizing the voice and not knowing who was in his house this early Naruto's ninja training and instincts took over having a small body against the wall by the throat before anyone could blink.

"**kit! What the hell! Let her go! NOW!" **Kurama screamed as Naruto got a good look at the struggling body. He was shocked to see a small black fox chocking at the end of his arm. Quickly he let go , caching the fox before it hit the ground and began patting it's back while apologizing the entire time

"oh shit I'm sorry little fox! Crap! Sorry! Do you need water? Kurama get water!" a panicked Naruto yelled. The fox was still coughing and Naruto realize it had a _female_ coughing that meant that he just became a women beater! He also notice that the ended of this fox's tail had silver along with its claws. It was a very beautiful creature.

"Here give her this." Said a seniority voice to his right. He turned to see the lady from his dream holding out a cup of water to him. He took it from her and slowly had the fox drink it. When the fox's codifies quite down, the lady asked "Is she all right?" Naruto looked at her and nodded. He then looked down at the fox in his arms.

Using a soft voice so he wouldn't scare her he said "honey? You feel better? Did I hurt your neck bad?" he moved the fox so he could see her neck. Satisfied that no big damaged happened to her wind pipe he then looked at the fox's face. Seeing it in tears felt like a dull knife was dragged across his heart.

Naruto cuddled the fox to his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know who you were and my instincts took over." The fox at first stiffed when Naruto cuddled her but instantly relaxed at the wrath in the boy's voice. Her voice was weak but firmed when she talked "it's all right young master. I understand. It was accident." She closed her eyes so she could enjoy the sound of Naruto's heart beat more.

In all her years she had lived this was the most purest sound she had ever heard and she just wanted to be near it forever. ** "accident or not. That was dangerous and cruel Naruto! Be more careful!"** she heard the warrior say. She smiled when she heard him defending her against the young master, even though he could never win it was comforting all the same. The stories were true then, the warrior would care for his kind even if it meant going against the young master. "I know, Kurama. Now don't yell. She's stop shacking and I don't want her scared again" She almost shouted with glee at the young master's word. He was here! He was truly here! The protector was here!

Naruto notice the fox snuggling it's face into his chest with a smile on her face. He felt way better, he then looked around the roomed and notice that what he thought was a dream was all too real. Turning to the lady- Fuji Obaa-Chan- and he asked "how long was I out?"

Fuji was shocked again by the boy's behavior, mainly because when he asked he sounded like he was a governor while she was only a drummer boy. He's voice spoke unsaid war specialist. She was truly impressed " about 4 hours or so." She replied . she watched him nod then looked at the small three tails fox

" Kurama, do you have the scroll?" Kurama face was showed nothing but seriousness as he place the scroll in front of Naruto. **"kit, I looked at it again when you fainted like a girl, and nothings change."** Kurama said as he unrolled the scroll.

Naruto pouted at the 'fainting like a girl' but didn't say anything. Looking at the scroll he re-read the same thing again. Sighing he decide to close it. He was about to put it away when he notice the black fox's eyes glowing slightly. "Kurama look at this" he said as Kurama came closer to the scroll once their eyes landed on the picture, the fox opened its mouth like it was roaring

The scroll began to glow blue ,'chakra' thought Naruto, and the scroll opened to the ending of the story. Naruto looked at Fuji who had graved his arm in fear. She had never seen something like this happen before and it scared her. Thinking that the scroll was cursed she took hold of the first thing closes to her in panic. Naruto as if reading her mind aid "it's all right it's just a small seal" he went back a looking at the scroll that was slowly rising in the air.

**"kit, this isn't just a seal it's a justu. A very old one but none the less a justu just the same so be careful" ** Kurama yelled as the scroll began to gather wind. It spine around and around the scroll making a small tornado on the outside of it. Fuji gasped and yelled "what is a justu!?" but before anyone could answer the scroll quite down. The blacked space after the story was slowly being written on in chakra

_The protector will come with his warrior. He will be the master even though how young he' appearance will be. He's wisdom and stealth is beyond his years. Both master and warrior will fallow the moon, to howler the cry of hope to the others. One will love the moon then the other. One will question his place. But both will fight for the pack!_

After reading this Fuji looked at Naruto. "did you know what it means?" Naruto shook he's head. "it means you are the master and Kurama is the warrior. You must fight for the foxes!" she proclaimed. She knew she was right, as a child she had heard a similar legend about the foxes. "its fits perfectly and the little fox called you young master." Fuji said trying to prove her point more. She had a feeling that the boy didn't know how important he was.

Kurama nodded seeing the chance to found out more information. He didn't believe in this for one second but he'll play along. **"sound about right but what does it mean by moon?" ** the others keep quiet thinking until the small black fox said "it means me. My name is Tsuki. And I'm at your service." She bowed her head . Tsuki turned to Naruto "I'm here to bring the king back to the pack."

Naruto blinked. "what?" he was staring at Tsuki like she had just grown to heads. This whole mess was confusing. First he wakes up to find his body had shrunken, some lady saying he was a protector that she heard from childhood, Kurama telling him the tailed beast were gone and now he had _another _ talking fox saying he was a king of the pack.

Tsuki watched the young master as he had a mental war with himself in fascination. The elders had told her because of her silver claws and tail she was the sign that the king would soon arrive. All her life she had been trained to find the master and serve him in any way she could. She was told that finding him was the only chance of the pack being able to going back to the ways of the times before they had became hunted

She had traveled the world looking for humans with kind heart trying to find the master. Many were close but the beat of their hearts not quite pure enough. She remembered hearing about a man who was closed to wolfs and had gone to him believing he was the master only to find out that he was just like every other hunter. He had capered her but for some reason let her go after her cries of pain and shame of failing her pack.

Tsuki shivered from the memoires of all the blood stained knifes in the hunter's home where he had taken her. The hunter had wanted to know where the others were and had tried to force the information out of her with physical pain but she never talked and only cried out for home in blind pain. In those dark days she began to lose hope in finding the master. When the hunter took her to the edge of the forest to set her free she had thought he was going to end her life and now she could not sleep without that cold fear and panic attacking her heart.

She had ran as fast as her legs could carry her when the cage was opened. She didn't stop even when other Black foxes had come to her screaming they had found the one in a woman's hut sound asleep. Angered she had yelled at them that there was no protector just a pitted myth to help kits sleep at night.

Still they had not stop yelling that she had to come and see for herself that he was here. They had said he carried the spirit of the fox they were sure. When she heard this it sparked her interest enough to want to met this boy as the foxes hurried to show her where the hut was. She also know that he was the one when her eyes landed on him.

She never before felt so safe and happy then she did when she was near him. When they had gotten closer to him , the warrior had jumped out at them demanding to know who they were. He was crunched to the ground growling at them, daring them to get closer. His three tails had surprised Tsuki who remembered that the stories said and knew that this fox, so powerful despite his size , was indeed the warrior. Witched meant the boy was the young master but the memories of the sliver head hunter kept her from having too much hope.

Kurama was hard to convince that they meant no harmed but after a good 30 minutes the warrior had sat down in a proactive manner in front of the master. Watching them like a hawk, so Tsuki had the others leave to make him more comfortable. For a good 30 minutes more he watched her until he deemed her a non treat and had gotten to work with that scroll he had been clutching on when they first arrived.

When Fuji had come back to check on the boy she was surprised to see a beautiful black fox staring back at her with cold hateful eyes. But after some time the two females got to talking and the ice left Tsuki's eyes. They spent the next 3 hours waiting for the master to wake up talking about random things when the warrior said he had enough waiting and needed to told to the master ASAP.

She grinned at the memory of the warriors way of waking up the master. When the master's voice broke her out of her thoughts with "okay Tsuki was it?" at her nod the master continued "tell me what is going on around here"

Naruto watch the young black she fox sit and followed suit sitting Indian style. She looked at him and he thought she became 10 years younger when she spoke with a broken voice "Young master please you must help us" that's when he knew he couldn't say no. cruse him and his good heat heart!

This was going to be very annoying


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry it took to long for a update. I had all the chapters in a notebook but I lost said notebook. Im really sorry! **

**Okay time to move on with the show here chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Tsuki was amazed at the speed the young master was going. True that she said he had to keep up but she didn't think that he could! Right now they were running through the trees after leaving the hut.

Flash back

_"young master please you must help us" Naruto stayed quite "we're all disappearing. Soon all of us will be gone. The monsters will kill us all. I'm begging you! Please help my pack!" Tsuki screamed with tears in her eyes_

_Naruto blinked. He watch the little fox shack as it got into a bowing position. Unable to watch such pain Naruto picked up Tsuki, and whispered "shhh. Don't cry. Its all right. I'll help anyway I can. I'll defend you from these monsters" _

_After Naruto said that Kurama growled "__**Naruto we need to talk" **__after that he went outside waiting for Naruto to follow. _

_When he did go the first thing Kurama did was hit him on the back side of his head. __**"what did you just get us into this time! We don't even know the situation here! And we shouldn't be helping some random fox that could be summon! We need to find a way home not play hero!"**__ Kurama was beyond angry. Why did the brat always want to help people? _

_Naruto pouted at Kurama rubbing his head. "we can't just stand aside! You read the scroll and the cute little black fox needs us! Come on maybe if she is a summon then she'll lead us to who ever summoned her and we'll get some much needed answers!" Naruto screamed back_

_Kurama thought it over in his head and sighed in defeat "__**all right we'll help" **__Naruto grinned and turned back to the hut. Once inside he told Fuji "thank you for letting me stay here" bowing he turned to Tsuki and he said " lead the way moon"_

End of Flashback

Now they were running to the cave that the rest of the pack were waiting at. The first thing Tsuki was going to do when they get there is have the young master make a speech so the others would have hope again.

She was so into her thoughts that when the warrior jumped on her hissing "**stop there someone ahead! Stay down!" s**hell almost had a panic attack

Naruto reached for his weapons patch when he realized he hadn't had his weapons on him. Growling he got hidden in a tree above the group of four to see what ninja village they were from

Looking through the leaves he was meet with the back of a young girl. From where Naruto stood she had brown short hair that ended at her shoulders. She was not a ninja but from the things she had on she was a some sort of fighter. "sensei could you help me?" she called to the other tents as she tried to put hers up

"Yes Rin I'm coming" Came back a young man's voice. Tsuki gasped "Master we must leave! That's one of the monsters! He'll kill us if he finds us!" she whispered screamed to Naruto

She knew that man's voice. He was the one who find their home all those years ago, luckily they all managed to get a away but his voice still was said at stories around the fire where the elders would tell the pack to run as fast as they could if ever they were to see this monster again.

Naruto shook his head. They need to see who they were up against. Just then two boys brook through the bushes carrying fire wood both stop right before the girl.

"I win!" Screamed a boy with orange goggles as he throw the wood to the ground. "in your face scarecrow!" he taunted as he pointed a finger at the other boy who had very familiar silver hair

_Where have I seen that hair? _ Thought Naruto as the sliver head huffed "we are not having a compaction crybaby. We were told to go find firewood not run around screaming. You probable scared the game away _ again._" He said.

"Now now no need to fight" came the voice again as the tent flip was moved to the side. Naruto lean in to get a better look. What he saw made him place his hands in a sign before him and screamed "release!" _ this is a illusion! There is no way that is dad. No this a illusion! Nothing more!_

Minato was just telling the Kakashi and Obito to stop fighting when he heard a scream form the bushes "release!" his team was all on defends in a second. They all pulled out they're knifes forming a circle and looked out to the forest waiting for who every it was to attack

Minato was told that there were some bandits out here so he was surprised to see a young boy dressed as a black fox jump down from a tree _how did he get up there without us noticing? Was he there be for we sit up camp? _

The boy looked at his students with a black face. Then his gaze fell on Minato. He's breathe hitched 'the boy had the same blues eyes as he did. Looking closer he also had the same hair color . _who is this boy?_

"Hey who are you!?" screamed Obito to the boy. The boy looked at Obito with a black face then he was gone. Minato didn't even have time to look around because the boy's voice was suddenly came form behind Obito "that's not very nice." He said as he took Obito's knife and had him pinned in seconds

Minato's eyes widen _I-I didn't even seen him move! _ Before anyone could scream Rin was on the ground clutching her side, then it was Kakashi. He's whole team token out in less than a minute. Suddenly he felt pain in his stomach as the boy appeared in front of him with his fist in Minato's stomach

Gasping in pain Minato looked at the boy and asked "W-What are you" then his world went black

Naruto watched the imposter faint. _Services him right. Trying to pretend to be the Yellow Flash! _ He looked at the other pre-teens that had fainted just like their sensei. _ Pathetic. _

Naruto looked at the around the camp as Kurama jumped downed from the tree along with Tsuki. **"they didn't even tried to fight back brat. They weren't ninjas." ** Kurama commented as he sniffed the boy with goggles **_ strange smells like a Uchia_** he thought.

Tsuki was yet again amazed by the strength the young master had. She had gotten scared when the monsters pulled out their knifes but master took them put so fast she didn't even see him move!

Naruto looked around but found nothing of interest "come on guys let's get moving." He said as he jumped back into the tree. The others following behind.

Later that afternoon Minato woke up to find his campsite a complete reek . he had a splitting head ache _What happened?_ He thought as he rubbed his forehead. Suddenly flashes of the blacked fox boy came into his head. He jumped up looking for his students

He found them all on the ground starting to wake up. Rin was pushing herself oh her hands to ask "Who was that?" she looked around the campsite. the boy had obviously gone through their stuff. She looked at sensei. "what do you think he was after?"

Minato looked at the place the boy came from "I don't know Rin, I don't know" _but I'm going to have to report this in. hopefully it was a just time and place. _ He had a feeling that things just got very complicated


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry for the delayed update! I was just couldn't find my notebook so I had to write the chapters all over again! **

**I WAS GIVVEN ADVICE ABOUT SPACING SO CAN YOU TELL ME IF THIS IS BETTER TO READ. THANK YOU :)**

**So anyway here chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

Naruto was running and grinning as he eat the fakers snacks. When he went through the campsite he found nothing but hunting gear and food. So he decided to take some.

Now that he thought about it, did he leave enough food for them? He sure hope so. Even if he was mad at them for pretending to be the Fourth's team he didn't want them to starve.

Naruto was so lost in his thoughts trying to remember that when Kurama screamed at him to stop he didn't notice until he did a huge face plant against the side of a mountain.

Falling towards the ground he could hear Tsuki cry of alarm. He was almost at the floor when he flip around landing on his feet.

Naruto heard gasps but he was too busy to notice. He had some really big pain in his nose to take care of. And by take care of he meant cursing the world as he stomped his foot

"why did that mountain had to be there!? Why couldn't it moved to the left?! Aghhhhh!" Naruto cried.

Kurama shook his head at him. Sometimes he wish was so embarrassed by his counter. He turn to the dozen of black foxes staring at Naruto.

All of them had huge eyes with a emotion that could only be hope. He didn't really care about that he was looking for a threat. Letting his glaze went around all of them he notice how must hadn't eat in who know how long.

The cave was long, so long he couldn't see the end of it. But by the sings around the cave made it obvious to any decent ninja that someone lived here.

Kurama brows folded as he frowned. Tsuki said that they had been hidden for years so why did they make being it easy to spot for ninjas?

There was only two options. 1. Tsuki could be lying and this is a trap or 2. The ninjas around here are really lacking. He doubted the last one so he was pretty sure it was the former.

Kurama was trying to remember if there was contact for foxes but Naruto's yelling was stopping his consecration

**"brat stop screaming! Your scaring the foxes!" **he growled at Naruto.

Naruto stopped his stomping and open his eyes. Before him were shacking black foxes of all sizes. He was shocked at the state so of them were.

One couldn't even stand no matter how hard it tried. And it was really was trying almost as if it was trying to get to somewhere. Naruto walked over to it, the others foxes parted when he walked through.

The little fox not even bigger than his palm started at him as Naruto kneeled down to him. When Naruto's hand reached out to the fox it flinched.

Naruto see this smiled softly in hope to ease the fear from the fox. It worked as the fox licked his hand. Picking up the little fox he feed it some of the food he stole from the campsite.

The baby fox yap with glee eating the beef jerky from Naruto. It had been about three weeks since it last eat. Not being able to walk he couldn't get any of the food when it was brought or _if_ it was brought.

The food supply was always low since it was dangerous going out to look for it. And cause the others were hungry whenever food was brought they would take as much as they could for their families leaving the baby to watch with a growling stomach.

Naruto chuckled at the baby. It was eating so fast and stopping every once in awhile to look up at him almost like asking permission to continue eating. The baby was so cute! But being cute didn't stop the sings of it near death.

Death of starvation.

Naruto was so focused on the baby making sure it didn't eat too fast or that it would fall off his hand. He had the strangest felling he was being watch.

Looking up he saw all the other foxes with looks of hunger and gratefulness. He was about to ask what they wee staring at when Tsuki came up to him sniffling

"y-you are the kindness m-master" she said with tears of joy. Naruto was confused but he was more so when all the others foxes began to bow at him. Each crying its own set of tears.

"whoa. Wait what are you all doing?" Naruto asked. He didn't like having others bowing to him as he was great or something. He just did what anyone else would have done

Kurama shook his head. The brat never knew how kind he was. So sighing he went over to Naruto and sat on his head. In a bored but proud voice he told Naruto "**they are giving they're thanks for your kindness. So don't be rude and ruin it you hear?" **

Naruto gave a small nodded not wanting to drop Kurama from his head then looking at the stilling bowing foxes along with Tsuki.

He was starting to notice that half of them he could see they're ribs. That made him frown. Didn't they have enough food?

The baby was just finishing eating when he looked up he saw the frown on his new hero. He began to worry. Maybe he wasn't suppose to eat that much? In a weak voice it called out to Naruto

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know. I'll find you more food I promise!" The fox watch as Naruto glanced down at him. He was shocked at the warmth in Naruto's eyes. No one ever looked at him like that.

It made him feel safe and warm. His shacking stop as Naruto petted his head, he felt as if he was with a older brother or father. Safe and loved.

"it's okay I'll go find some more on my own" Naruto said. He then looked at the other foxes "I'll go find all of you food."

The Foxes raised their head in shock. When they saw Naruto the light of the sun was hitting him from behind giving the illusion of Naruto glowing. It was like standing before a God.

Tsuki was the first to speak "w-why? That's your hard work for food not ours, why would you go through all that trouble?" the others agreed.

Kurama gave a disapproving look **" because he wants to. No matter what you say brat is going to get you all food. Besides you're in no condition to find some by you're self's. Your much to weak"**

Naruto nodded "yup. I'll be back around noon tomorrow." He placed the baby back down and was walking towards the forest when the baby cried out " why?"

Naruto turned around giving his trademark smirk "because your all my friends now and I always help out a friend" the foxes knew right there that this was the protector.

"coming Kurama?" Naruto called out. Kurama grinned **"you bet I'm coming. I haven't gone hunting in a long time"**

Tsuki was staring to walk toward them when Naruto hold up a hand stopping her "your job is protect the pack" he said in a no arguments voice. It was as if Naruto grow 10 years again

"I'm going to bring the food for the pack, and you're all are going to hid this place better. its so easy to spot. And remember a pack always has each other's backs no matter what!"

With that speech Naruto jumped into the trees with Kurama. The baby stared after them with a smile "his great. His going to save us just you watch" he told the others.

Tsuki turned to him "your right Yoru. He is going to save us." She smiled at the pack and watch them smile back

"now let's get to work! You all heard the master! We have to hid this place better!" the other foxes agreed and got to work

For the first time, in a very long time, they felt something they never thought they would feel again.

Hope


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for the late updates. But you know writers block is quite cruel. **

**Any way here is chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Known to be a clam friendly man, the villagers were not used to seeing Minato - and his team for that matter- come back from a small job with frowns and looks of disappointment.

They all assumed the worst. War. Illness. Mad men. There had to be something like that to make the best of the best team come back with those looks.

Minato paid no mind to the whispering around him. All he cares about was getting to the chief and reporting the fox boy.

His mind had played the ambushed over a 100 times all ready and he still couldn't find a way that they could use to track the boy with. It was almost as if he disappeared in thin air.

And Minato really wanted to find him, but for his own reasons. He was sure that boy was somehow relative to him.

He knew the "fox boy" as Obito tag him, could be dangerous but still his eyes and hair were the same as him. Minato had froze for a second to let that information sink into his brain when the fox boy was in front of him at the ambush . Enough time for the boy to take out two of his students.

He didn't want to think of it but could the boy be related to him? C-could there be a chance they were family?

Every since Jiraiya had found him and brought him back to the village he had always believed that he was alone. He knew that his master loved orphans so that was one of the only reasons Jiraiya even gave him the time of day all those years ago. But now?

He shook his head and mentally told himself .

_ don't get any ideas Minato. He may look like you but that doesn't mean he is one of the family. That doesn't mean he could be dangerous._

Sadly the stupid hopeful part of his brain had to answer

_but what if he is? What if he just attacked us for food? He didn't steal any gold or valuables just food. He could be all alone feeding for himself because he has no one. Like we did before master Jiraiya_

It was true. Before Jiraiya he lived a life of thievery to gain food or clothes. Every day was a struggle to find someone who looked weak enough for him to swipe from.

He also could bring himself to stealing only when his stomach couldn't take any more days without food, maybe the boy was the same?

"sensei are you all right?" Minato heard his female student say. He almost forgot they were even with him.

"I'm fine Rin. Just thinking is all" he answered her with a warm smile as she still looked undecided as she limped after him.

Wincing he almost forgot that he had injured students and in his thinking forgotten that he was the least hurt making it hard for his students to keep up.

Kakashi had been hit about three times in his rib not breaking it but bruising was unavoidable. Obito had been kicked across the back of his knees before having the lights knocked out of him as a chop to the neck was felt again nothing but bruises. Rin was a simple hit to the hip though the boy was able to knock Minato out with one fist to the stomach he knew how much it must hurt.

"are you thinking about the fox boy sensei? Cause I think we can take him if he ever shows up again! Don't worry you have me on your team!" Obito said as he's knees shook.

"don't be a idiot. We couldn't take him now the best is that he didn't kill us when he had the chance" Kakshi said as if though he was speaking to a child.

Minato frowned at the tone that Kakashi used. The boy had been like this ever since his father's shame of letting go of the silver black fox he manage to catch. The man was not thinking saying it was "un-human" of the treatment.

Personaly Minato thought the same but he couldn't convince anyone that so he stayed quite. When he became the chief though he would make sure Sakumo reputation would be safe.

"please stop fighting. We have to report soon boys" he said strictly

Obito pouted and Kakashi seemed to not care.

Soon they made it to the big red tower that the chief worked in. walking in they made sure to check their hunting cards writing down where the best places that the herds they were tracking where this year before walking up to the chief's office.

The chief was a wise man named Sarutobi who was the best hunter. And thus he would always know where the herds, business and of course wise words for his people

"ah my best hunting team how are you?" asked Sarutobi as soon as they walked in with a warm smile that fell as soon as he saw their limping.

"what happen? Did you have to run from bandits? Or did a stampeded happen?" he asked with a worry tone.

"no sir. Well I couldn't call him a bandit, he was way more than a common thief" Minato answered

With that the chief fell into what other's called business mode and made a hand motion for them to go on. One by one team Minato told their side of the story with as much detail as they could though it wasn't much since it all happened so fast.

At the end the chief was left with a deep frown.

"So he took only food?" he asked.

Minato nodded and cleared his voice after a moment of silence.

"sir I have a request." He said. "you see the boy may be a good addition to the village what with his skills and his knowledge of survival"

Sarutobi watched him with a serious look before a pity gaze replaced it. His students had looks of confusion well Obito and Rin did, Kakashi looked bored with them all.

"Minato, I know how much you want it to be true but the boy may not be a relative of yours. Please understand that. You've spent years trying to find one and if the boy isn't I don't want the disappointment to hit you again" Sarutobi said.

Minato nodded and quietly answered "I know...It's just... I don't want to lose hope"

Nodded the chief sighed then he pulled out a scroll. "All right, but be careful and get ready to leave in two weeks."

"why?" Obito asked

"Because I want you all to look for this "fox boy" and bring him back to the village. I want this boy to become a member of leaf spirit village." chief Sarutobi said.


End file.
